Trip to the Son's
by EMGuy
Summary: This is a story of how Videl's class visits the Son household when Gohan doesn't go their school. Will they be taught energy manipulation and the truth of the world savior? Maybe romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**Here's a new story that I am starting. The idea is that the class from OSH are coming to the Son's for 2 weeks. Here's the twist, Gohan doesn't go to school, instead he is to help with the running of this little 'camp'. **

**Oh and Goku was wished back after he found out that Chichi was pregnant with Goten.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: New Faces

Videl was almost jumping for joy. Her class had gotten the chance to visit Son Goku's house to learn some survival skills. Meeting a former WMAT champion is something that she didn't want to miss. Her friends weren't nearly as thrilled by this trip. They were all concerned about not being able to use their cell phones for 2 weeks.

2 hours later...

The giant jetcopter landed in front of a quaint forest cottage located on Mt. Paozu. As the students piled out, they took in the breathtaking scenery of the secluded mountain. The house stood in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a dense forest. Off in the distance other mountain's towered into the atmosphere. The awe struck teens failed to notice that the jetcopter had already taken off, taking with it their only way back to civilization. As they turned to see the vehicle leave them in the middle of nowhere, a small boy with very spiky hair walked up to the group wearing an orange and blue long sleeved gi. He looked at them quizzically, wondering why there was a bunch of people standing outside his house.

"Excuse me." He said, startling the group of teens and their teacher. They turned around to the little boy to see him standing a few feet away with a confused expression. All of the girls including Videl awed at the sight of the adorable little kid. The teacher, Mr. Harls, walked up to the small child, who he assumed to be the son of the homeowners.

"Hello there," he greeted kindly "are your parents around?" The kid shook his head. The class was dumbfounded, why would they leave this little kid all alone?

"But my brother's here." He said. Mr. Harls lit up with that statement.

"May we speak to him?" He asked with anticipation.

"Ok!" the boy shouted. He turned then started flipping his way towards the back of the house. The class stared wide eyed at the acrobatic kid. They followed deftly as he continued his method of travel. As they reached the backyard they noticed an older boy also with spikey hair sitting underneath a tree in a meditative pose. He was wearing a short sleeved purple gi with a red sash and white under shirt. The small kid landed next to him and sat down.

"Gohan?" He said with a little voice. Instantly Gohan's eyes shot open revealing his obsidian eyes. He smiled at the small child and ruffled his hair.

"What's up squirt?" He asked fondly. The small boy pointed to the large group of students standing a few yards away. Gohan looked confused for a moment, and then he remembered the guests that were going to arrive today for the training camp. He smiled again then stood up to face the class.

"Hi there," he greeted "I see you guys got here early." The girls were drooling over the teenager standing before them. Even through his clothes they could see the impressions of very big muscles.

"Yes sorry about that." Mr. Harls said.

"No worries." Replied Gohan. "Well I see that you've met my younger brother Goten" he said while gesturing to the smaller boy. "My name's Gohan, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a smile. The girls swooned at the heartwarming smile. "Our parents should be back soon, so why don't you guys just hang out or something until they get back?" The class seemed to agree with him as almost all of them sat down on the grass and started talking, mostly about the two new people that they had just met.

**I know it's short, but I want to get your guys' opinions on the idea before I continue it. I will continue GYC, this is a way for me to take a break and write at the same time. **

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Goten's Pet

**Hey guys,**

**I had this next chapter mostly written when I submitted the first chapter. I must say I'm rather pleased with how it turned out.  
**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Goten's Pet

The class was mostly content, sitting on the soft grass with a view so stunning it was almost unbelievable. Videl however was fascinated by the tall boy Gohan. Something about him just drew her gaze.

'I'll have to get to know him.' She thought with a smile.

Goten had run around the students doing flips all the while for the past ten minutes. Now he was bored. He walked up to his older brother.

"Can I go play in the forest?" He asked. Gohan looked down at him and smiled. He nodded signalling his consent; Goten smiled then took off for the dense vegetation. The few students that noticed were shocked that Gohan would be so irresponsible. Videl was half mortified; she stormed over to the spikey haired teen.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She almost screamed. Gohan looked over to the short girl in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked politely. Videl's eyebrows dropped to a scowl.

"You just sent your little brother off into the dangerous woods all by himself without even a second thought." She scolded. Gohan smiled.

"Goten will be fine," he assured her "both of us grew up here, and we're probably the most dangerous thing out here." She scoffed at his answer, but accepted it. She stomped back over towards her friends Erasa and Sharpener.

"What was that about?" her bubbly blond friend asked.

"He just sent his little brother into the forest to play all by himself." Videl replied with disgust. Both blonds showed surprise as they looked over to the tall teenager.

30 minutes later

The class had been chatting away for half an hour already, but there was still no sign of Goku or Chichi. Gohan figured they must have run into one of their friends and got lost in conversation. Out of nowhere the ground vibrated softly, barely detectable by Gohan's enhanced Saiyan senses. Soon they grew to rumbles as some of the visitors started to notice the tremors. Gohan stood up and stretched, getting ready for whatever pet Goten had found this time.

The class, having finally notice the slight shaking, was flipping out; many compared it to the scene of Jurassic Park when the cars started shaking as the T-Rex got closer. They were surprisingly close to the truth.

"GOOOOOHAN!" Goten's voice cried from dense forest. Gohan turned towards the sound and began walking towards it. Suddenly a giant green T-Rex burst out roaring bloody murder. The entire class screamed at the site, terrified beyond belief. Goten however was having the ride of his life as he giggled and screamed with joy as the carnivore tried to buck him off its back. Gohan rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

The dinosaur finally got a break as it shook the small nuisance from its back. Goten rocketed towards he ground. Gohan reacted instantly, racing towards his brother to catch him. One of the teens screamed as the small boy was kicked off the back of the 18 foot tall T-Rex. This caught the predator's attention. It turned to see a bunch of small things that were made of meat and were probably edible. It roared and charged them with astonishing speed. Gohan, having rescued Goten from one hell of a headache, noticed this and ran over to save the petrified city dwellers. The Tyrannosaurus was closing fast, each step rocking the ground around the small house. Gohan was faster though.

He reached the students and did a quick turn, launching himself straight at the charging beast. The cowering teens watched in horror as they guy they just met put his life on the line to protect them. The monster opened its jaw, intent on swallowing this small thing whole. Timed seem to slow for the group, Gohan running at the gaping jaws of a dinosaur with no fear whatsoever. Little Goten… laughing?

As Gohan reached the behemoth he brought his arms up, catching the upper and lower jaws with one hand each. While he was knocked backwards with the force of the running lizard, he was by no means knocked over. His feet dug trenches in the yard as he was pushed back. He slowly stopped the charging animal with little to no effort. The beast's eyes opened in shock as Gohan started pivoting on one foot, spinning around once before letting go of the lizard's jaw and sent it flying a good kilometre away.

Gohan, satisfied with his work, dusted off his hands and turned towards the slack-jawed teens. He laughed sheepishly at their reactions to his abilities.

"Welcome to Mount Paozu." He said with a mock-bow. Then he walked over to Goten, who was exclaiming how awesome his big brother is. The class, Videl in particular, just continued staring at him in wonder.

**I know** **I know **** It is shorter, but I needed something to show off Gohan's strength. Next chapter will be longer, with introductions to other characters. Thanks for all of the support.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
